Vampire's Addiction
by DarkSoulessOne
Summary: Ryou awoke the vampire Bakura when he was 9 years old. Due to certain happenings he was forced to forget Bakura. 8 years later Ryou meets Bakura again and remembers him. He also learns that Bakura can only drink his blood or loose his virginity to Bakura.
1. Chapter 1

_Ryou ran as far and fast as his small legs could carry him. Only nine, Ryou was already getting into trouble. Most of his problems were caused by his curiosity. _

_Hearing other pairs of running feet behind him, Ryou sped up. He started looking around for a possible hiding place. Suddenly, something flashes into his sight and he stops to see a grand old mansion lying before him. He ways his options but quickly decides when he hears the other running pairs of feet coming closer. He runs to the front door._

_He pushes open one of the two doors and quickly closes it shut again when he's safely inside. He presses his right ear to the door to listen if the other boys were going to follow him. _

"_Where'd he go?" the first asked._

"_I didn't see where he went after he rounded that corner." another replied._

"_Hey, can we go?" the last one whimpered. "I heard scary stories about this mansion from my big brother. It's supposed to be haunted."_

_The other two look at the mansion, then nod. "He probably went to hide in someone's yard. Let's go!" And with that the three boy run off. _

_Ryou releases his breath in a relieved sigh. He then turned around to examine his surroundings. Unfortunately, it was completely pitch black. But that doesn't stop Ryou, he just starts using his hands to navigate. Curiosity is such a wonderful thing. _

_He continues to travel further into the mansion until what seemed to be a lit candle catch his eye. He turned to his right to see a single candle lit in a candle holder. Ryou blinks, __**I don't remember that being there. **__He shrugs and trots over to the lit candle. He carefully slips his index finger into the loop as not to burn himself. With candle in hand, he continues exploring. _

_The mansion was filled with hallways and rooms, most of which had nothing in them. But a select few had beds and other bedroom furniture. Ryou had looked through each and every room of the house. Except one, which he now stood in front of. Ryou couldn't shake off the fact that this room felt different somehow. He wasn't scared, a rare thing for a nine year old, but he certainly felt nervous. _

_Slowly he lifted his free hand to the metal door handle. He took a breath and heaved the door open. A blast of icy air went right through him and Ryou shivered. Lifting the candle, Ryou surveyed the room. It was in the attic and had just enough head space for any human to wander around in. there was one small window that looked out into the street in front of the house and let in very little sunlight. His hand holding the candle landed on the darkest corner of the room. In that corner was a box of some sort. Ryou walked closer to see that it wasn't a box but a black casket._

_It was black with silver lining the edges. Its surface was smooth and smelled of freshly cut wood and dust. Dust did, in fact, coated the top of the elegant casket. Ryou kneeled down beside the casket and blew gently to remove the dust and found there were inscriptions carved into the wood in fancy handwriting. Ryou read the words aloud:_

'_**Troubled blood with sleeps unease**_

_**Remove the cause of this disease**_

_**Sleep eternal never more**_

_**And shift this source of evil bourn**_

_**To this intended whom none shall mourn'**_

_As Ryou said those last words strong wind twistered around him and the casket. The letters on the casket began to glow a shade of violet. In the commotion the casket lid flew off. Ryou had his eyes squeezed shut and his candle had long been blown out. _

_When the wind died down Ryou slowly opened his eyes. In front of him were two legs covered in leather boots and dark jeans. As his eyes traveled upward he also met a white muscle shirt, a black drench coat, and wild snow-white hair flowing to the man's middle back. But what kept Ryou staring were the sharp blood red eyes looking down on him._

"_Who are you?" he demanded. His voice was low and husky and it echoed through Ryou's head._

_Ryou blinked a couple times and answered, "My name is Ryou. Who are you?"_

_The man kneeled down in front of Ryou so that they were almost at eye-level. His red eyes searched Ryou's innocent chocolate ones. He smirked, showing sharp fangs, "The name's Bakura." He leaned in closer to Ryou, "How old are you?"_

"_I-I'm n-nine." he stuttered. Bakura looked genuinely shocked at this. __**That can't be right,**__ he thought to himself. __**Only someone who either has royal blood or is no longer a virgin can awaken a sealed vampire,**__ he looked back down at Ryou, who was sitting there innocently, __**so how did he do it?**__ His thoughts were interrupted when Ryou asked, "How old are you?"_

_Bakura chuckled, "Why, I'm one hundred and eight." He leaned in closer to Ryou until he was practically on top of him, "Can you tell me something Ryou? Can you tell me how you awoke me?"_

_Ryou looked at him puzzled, "I woke you up? I'm sorry."_

_Bakura snorted, "You're just to innocent for your own good aren't you?" He stood back up and pulled Ryou up with him, holding him in his arms like a child. Ryou had yelped in surprise but then settled into the man's arms finding them quite comfortable. He snuggled into the man's chest and said man just chuckled and smiled lightly. He liked the boy, he was just to cute. Not to mention how good he smelled. Or rather how good his blood smelled. He was practically using every muscle in his body to keep himself from jumping the poor boy and pouring every drop of his sweet nectar into his now watering mouth. _

_Bakura quickly pushed those thoughts away and focused on the boy in his arms that was now staring at him curiously. He smiled to reassure the boy and got a small blush in return. Bakura was a little taken back by this but just shrugged it off. It was probably just his imagination. His thoughts were cut off when he heard Ryou say, "Will you be my friend?"_

_Bakura examined the boy's face. His white bangs were covering his eyes in embarrassment and a pink blush was just barely visible across his cheeks. Bakura chuckled again and nuzzled the boy's hair. "Anything for you. After all, I have to repay you for letting me out of that stuffy old casket."_

_Ryou's eyes brightened and he hugged Bakura tightly. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. "You're my first friend, thank you!"_

_Bakura hugged the boy back and, unknown to Ryou, smirked evilly. __**Don't thank me yet, sweet Ryou. I still have to repay you another way.**_

DSO: That…took…FOREVER!

Bakura: why do I seem like a pedophile in this?

DSO: Because you basically are

Bakura: how?

DSO: well you're a horny vampire that wants to get in Ryou's pants and drain him of his blood. If that doesn't scream pedophile than I don't kno wat does.

Ryou: *blushing madly*

Bakura: *notices Ryou's blush and feels that his pants just got tighter* Ahem…well me and Ryou have some…practice to do for the story. See ya. *Throws Ryou over his shoulder and heads to the door*

DSO: Be sure to use protection! Oh btw, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_ For months Ryou went to see Bakura in the mansion. Over those months they grew attached, although Bakura would never admit it, the vampire had feelings for the small albino child. At first, Bakura thought the boy would be afraid to come back, but each day after school Ryou would come visit him and tell him about his day. He also asked Bakura some questions about vampires. When it came to questions that Bakura didn't want to answer, he didn't press the subject. After all, Ryou was only nine so there were times when his curiosity got the better of him._

_ One snowy day, that just happened to be Christmas Eve day, Ryou was walking through the mansions' old gate when he saw a man standing at the door. He wore a black cloak with the hood covering his head. Underneath it he wore a black turtleneck and black jeans. _

_ Ryou cautiously walked up to the porch toward the man. When he reached the porch steps he spoke up, "Excuse me, sir?"_

_ The man turned quickly to face Ryou. His hood covered his shock at seeing the boy. Ryou continued, "Are you here to see Bakura-chan?" Again, the hood covered his shock. He took a step toward Ryou as the door to the mansion flew open._

_ Bakura stood there in the doorway wearing a light blue button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone. Covering his legs were black cotton pants. He took in the sight before and glared daggers at the man. "What are you-?"_

_ "Bakura-chan!"_

_ Ryou tackled Bakura to the mansion's hard-wood floor before Bakura could finish. Bakura's head was the innocent bystander that got injured. He now had a pump on his head. Again. Ryou tackled him to the ground all the time and seeing as how he's a vampire it doesn't usually hurt. Usually. _

_ "Merry Christmas, Bakura-chan! I got you a present! I can't wait for you to open it!" Ryou hugged Bakura tighter and snuggled his face into his shirt. Bakura couldn't help but smile at the boy's excitement. Then his silver eyes once again found the cloaked man. He glared daggers as the man pulled back his hood to reveal tan, Egyptian skin and sandy blonde hair that stood up in every direction. Dark violet-red eyes stared down at the two with a wild smirk on his face. _

_ Bakura pulled Ryou up with him as they stood. Ryou looked up at the man with admiration. Bakura, however, had suspicion in his eyes. The man spoke first, "Long time no see, brother."_

_ Bakura's eyes narrowed while Ryou's widened with wonder and surprise. His eyes sparkled as he turned to Bakura. "You never told me you had a brother Bakura-chan." Bakura felt his eye twitch. The man let out a low chuckle. He turned to Ryou, "That's right. My name's Marik and I'm Bakura-chan's older brother." He held out his hand. "And you are?"_

_ Ryou happily shook Marik's hand and exclaimed, "I'm Ryou and I'm Bakura-chan's best friend!" Bakura's eye twitched again. When Ryou released Marik's hand Bakura stepped in, "Ryou, why don't you go to upstairs and wait for me. I'll come up whenever I finish talking with Marik." Ryou nodded happily, "Okay! You'll love your present!" With that, Ryou ran up the stairs leaving Bakura and Marik alone. _

_ "Well," started Marik, "he's certainly a lively one now isn't he?"_

_ "What do you want Marik?"_

_ Marik fake pouted, "Is that really how you greet your brother after you've been locked away for fifty years?" Bakura kept glaring. Marik turned serious, "I've come to tell you about Ryoga." At the man's name, Bakura turned pale(er). His eyes widened, "He's dead."_

_ Marik shook his head, "No, don't you remember? You were too weak to kill him. Don't you remember why you were asleep for half a century?" Bakura clenched his jaw and nodded, In order to lock him away I had to lock myself away as well."_

_ Marik nodded, "And now that you are awake, I have no doubt he is as well." Bakura shook his head, "Ryou awakened me so he should still be locked up. His seal hasn't been broken…" Bakura trailed off at that last part. Then it hit him. Hard. His eyes widened again, "We had the same seal, didn't we?" Marik nodded again. Bakura continued, "The that must mean Ryou- " A piercing scream was heard from upstairs. _

_ Wasting no time at all, the two brothers flew up the stairs with inhuman speed. Bakura slammed the door open to witness the most terrifying scene his silver eyes had ever seen. There, in the center of the attic, was Ryou. Behind Ryou was another man with one of his arms snaked around his waist and the other was tilting his head so he had a clear view of Ryou's neck. The small boy's clothes were torn and barely covering his body. There were tears in Ryou's eyes and they silently begged for Bakura. _

_ The man caught sight of the two and smirked. His red eyes burned with hunger and his long black hair framed his face perfectly. He wore nothing but a black cloak that covered his entire body. His voice hissed as he spoke, "Hello there, Bakura and Marik, it's been a while." Bakura was raging with anger and hatred. He took a step forward but stopped short when the man made Ryou whimper in pain. "Now now," the man's voice was filled to the brim with amusement, "we wouldn't want to hurt the little prince, now would we?"_

_ Bakura's fist clenched, "Let Ryou go, Ryoga." The name burned his mouth like acid. Ryoga simply laughed and tightened his grip on Ryou, "Why would I do that? I can take whatever is mine and if I'm not mistaken this boy broke the seal binding us. Therefore, making him our Bride." Ryoga slithered his wet tongue over Ryou's neck. Then Ryou felt a sharp pain course throughout his body. _

_ Bakura watched in horror as Ryoga attempted to rid Ryou of his blood. Marik, however, took action. Extending his nails he lashed out at Ryoga, successfully making him release Ryou's unconscious body. Ryoga hissed and flung himself out of a nearby window. Marik turned to Bakura, who was now kneeling down beside Ryou. "You know what you have to do." Bakura looked up at him, sadness etching his features. Marik's voice softened a bit, "For the boy, Bakura." With that said, he jumped out the window after Ryoga leaving Bakura to save Ryou._

_ Bakura struggled to hold back his tears as he gently lifted Ryou's limp body into his arms. The boy was cold and pale, his face scrunched up in pain. Bakura leaned down to his ear and whispered mournfully, "I'm sorry, Ryou." Then he trailed his lips down Ryou's neck until his reached the puncture wound. His eyes began to glow red with hunger and lust. Slowly, Bakura slid his fangs into the two holes._

_ Bakura felt as though he had been slapped in the face when his tongue met the warm blood that was Ryou's. Ryou tasted so good. Moaning in pleasure, Bakura dug his fangs in deeper begging for more. The fact that Ryou was also moaning wasn't helping either. Although he wanted more, Bakura forced himself to stop and he took his fang back out again. Then he bit into his own wrist and let his blood fill his mouth. He lowered his face to Ryou's and met his lips with his own. Draining his mouth of his own blood, Bakura pushed the red liquid into Ryou's mouth and down his throat. Bakura pulled back and watched as his blood did it's work, healing Ryou's wound and giving the boy back his color and warmth. _

_ Lifting his hand to Ryou's head he recited;_

_**Day by day, this is as I say**_

_** All memories of me shall disappear into a forgotten bay**_

_** As this paper is consumed in flame**_

_** All memories of me shall burn away**_

_ A soft light came and faded. Bakura held firm onto Ryou's sleeping form. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll watch over you."_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Don't worry," the voice spoke softly, "I'll watch over you."_

Ryou's green eyes snapped open. He had tears flowing down his pale cheeks and his neck burned. Slowly, he sat up in his bed and wiped away the tears. Once the blurriness of his tears were gone he looked over to the small clock on his bedside table. 12:34 am. Ryou let out a shaky sigh and crawled out of bed. He walked over to his only window and slid the drapes back to reveal a gray sky and rain gently plowing on the windows' glass.

_ That dream, _thought Ryou, _I've been having that same dream for almost seven years now. Why?_ He didn't get an answer. He never expected one. Ryou lifted his hand to his neck where it burned. He felt two small indents; they'd been there ever since Ryou could remember. He didn't know how or where he got them, but he knew somehow they were connected to his dream, and the man in it.

Ryou clenched his chest. For some reason, remembering his voice always made his heart ache. Ryou shook his head and dismissed the thought. He looked back at the clock, not two minutes had passed. Sighing again, Ryou made his way to his bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door behind him and slipped off his pajama's, then proceeded to take a long shower.

After about forty-five minutes he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Ryou was very feminine for a boy. He had slight curves and just the right amount of muscle. He pulled out his blow-dryer and began working on his snow-white hair that most women that met him admired.

When he was finished Ryou walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to look for some clothes. It was near the end of summer and Ryou was going to start his second year of high school in about a month. He found a tan pair of shorts and a white under armor shirt. He pulled on a light purple sleeveless hoodie and black DC's to complete the look.

He looked out his window again to see that it had stopped raining. He headed for his apartment door. He stepped out into the cool morning air and locked the door behind him. He climbed down the stairs and began making his way down the sidewalk. Ryou had found that taking walks after his dreams allowed him to clear his head. He would usually just walk down the sidewalk for about a mile or two but for some reason he decided to take a different route.

He took a sharp right down a street unfamiliar to him. He decided to explore and started taking random turns onto different streets he'd never even knew existed. It was when he turned onto one street did his feet take control. Ryou's heart was pounding. This street was different. It felt…familiar. Ryou searched his memory and couldn't remember every being down this street.

Ryou kept walking and realized that he hadn't seen a single house in the last ten minutes. Only when Ryou was in front of an old Victorian mansion did he stop. It was easily three stories with grand double-doors. Protecting it was an iron gate being eaten away by rust. Vines wrapped themselves around the bars. Ryou's eyes wondered to a small window at the top. It was dark but Ryou could've sworn that he saw a shadow move. He shook his head but continued to stare up at the window.

Thunder reached Ryou's ears and before he could react rain drops began to pound onto his small form. Without really thinking, Ryou pushed open the gate and sprinted to the front porch. He swung open the door and slammed it close. Breathing heavily, Ryou sat in total darkness. After sitting for a moment and his breathing calmed down Ryou slowly got up and extended his hands in front of him to navigate. He walked through, what he guessed to be, a long hallway.

Then he saw a small light and walked toward it. He turned a corner to see a candle lit on a small table. Ryou walked toward it cautiously and examined it. It looked like it had just been lit. It was even in a candle-holder. Seeing as there was no harm in it, Ryou slipped his index finger in the loop. Shivers traveled down Ryou's spine and he suddenly got a feeling of déjà vu. He shrugged it off and held the candle in front of him. The warm light showed a hallway of doors and directly in front of him was a marble staircase. Ryou went over his decisions.

He started traveling up the stairs slowly and as silently as possible. He felt as though he'd run up and down these very stairs a million times. When he reached the top Ryou paused to take in his surroundings. The hallway split into a sort of 'T' with rooms filling up the spaces in between. Ryou decided to go left and began venturing down that hallway. To his right was a large room with two couches, a loveseat, and a rocking chair all laying over a beautiful handmade rug. There was also a fireplace big enough for Ryou to stand in.

Ryou continued down the hallway. He noticed, just now, a door all on its own at the end of the hallway. Ryou walked up to it and placed his hand on the smooth wood. It was so familiar. This whole place was. Ryou closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the door. He remembers opening this door. He remembered waiting for someone in this room. He remembers being attacked.

Unbearable pain shot through Ryou's neck and he dropped the candle, which immediately went out, and held his neck painfully. He slumped to the floor and hissed. God, it hurt so much. For Ryou it was like being stabbed through his neck over and over again. Tears started flowing out of his closed eyes.

Ryou was so focused on the pain that he didn't even hear the footsteps coming toward him. Or feel the arms that turned him around. What he did feel, however, were the soft lips that trailed down his neck to the source of the pain. Before he could even open his eyes, Ryou felt more pain enter his neck and he cried out.

The pain was then replaced with pleasure. Ryou relaxed in the man's arms as the warmth traveled down through his body. A small moan escaped his lips as the feeling became stronger. He felt the arms tighten around him.

As suddenly as it had came the feeling was gone and Ryou could feel himself being lifted. He drowsily opened his green eyes but it was too dark, all he could see was the man's eyes that glowed a dangerous blood-red. The eyes found their way to Ryou. The eyes came closer and Ryou heard a voice whisper in his ear, a very familiar voice, one that he knew well.

"Sleep," it commanded and Ryou willingly obeyed, allowing his eyes to close and let unconsciousness take him.

Kiyo: okay no one kill me, I know I haven't updated in a while but its not my fault! no seriously! Its all the virus's fault! It erased everything on my hardrive and now I have to mooch off my friends and family.

Youkai: pfft that's what you get for watching all that anime and reading to much yaoi

Kiyo: there is no such thing as to much yaoi!

Ryou: please R&R!

Seto: do it or the puppies die *attempts to smile*

Bakura: ur not even in this Fic ;;

Seto: so? That doesn't mean I cant threaten the lives of puppies for Kiyo's sake

Kiyo: rele seto? *sniff* I wuvs you!

Seto: plus I like killing puppies it makes me feel warm inside…

Bakura: freak…

Everyone except Bakura: Oh like you have any room to talk Bakura…

U see this purple/blue button? Yeah that's the button press if u want to keep ur puppy alive


End file.
